My Lost Love
by LoveTherapy
Summary: A time of war and suffering, they were all killed protecting their village. Only to be resurected and forgeting what they left behind. Their lovers fight for their loves memorys, but the time is slowly ticking away. Will they succeed or will time take its course, and they will also forget? (More than two genres, read to find out) M for Later
1. Reservation Please

A/N: Ok so new story, yeah I'm still working on 'Mistakes' so don't worry...um yeah. A lot of genres, stupid thing won't let me put more than two, boo hoo, so genres are...Romance, Drama, Supernatural, Suspense, and Some horror. So yeah. Got this idea from watching little cuz play princess, really don't know how...soooo, don't judge.

Disclaimer-You wish...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

''Sakura'' His voice but a whisper ''Why don't you remember?"

The wind blew softly, blowing her silky white dress, and her precious pink hair that he loved.

He gently grabbed her hands.

''Sakura, please remember me, you said we would always be together''

Sakuras eyes held fresh tears as she pulled out of his grasp. Walking towards the door, she spoke her finale words to him.

''Im sorry...Sasuke''

She left him alone in the empty ballroom. Disapearing from his life for a second time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1 Month earlier

''VACATION HERE WE COME!'' The pinkette screamed, grabbing her suitcase she hopped out the black car and stretched her arms and legs.

''Well that was just awful'' A blonde also exited the car as she popped the trunk to grab her luggage.

Next to leave the vehicle was a brunette with her hair in two buns. Struggling to haul her stuff out the crammed trunk along with the blonde.

''Were you the one who had to drive for 3 days straight Ino?" Giving a last forcefull pull to the lugagge and successfully pulling it out, causing both girls to fall to the gravel on the floor.

Ino rubbed her head, while picking herself up from the ground.

''We went to a hotel the second day, didn't we Tenten?"

Before the girl could retort, a loud yawn cut her off.

A purpleish black haired girl exited the car. Wiping the sleep out her eyes.

''Our we here yet?" She asked sleepily.

''Yeah Hinata, go with-wheres Sakura?" Tenten asked closing the trunk after some time.

Ino looked around, putting a hand over her eyes.

''Think she went inside to check reservation''

The girls shook their heads. 'Eager we see'

They followed in to see Sakura still staring around the lobby like a fish.

The girls shook their heads again. Ino walked up to Sakura and smacked her on the head.

''What the hell Ino?"

''Reservation?"

''Oh right''

''Thats my excuse''

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to the front desk.

''Party of four, under Yamanaka Ino, for the Uchiha manor, three months''

Sakura nodded in a 'smart' way.

The lady at the front desk scoffed.

''No way are you, Yamanaka Ino, coz' I remember her having blonde hair, not an ugly pink color, also no way would she be THAT rich to rent out the Uchiha manor.''

Sakura sighed, and took a quick glance towards the womans nametag.

''Look 'Karin' first of all...'' she paused and pointed towards Ino. ''...That's Ino, second of all, if you haven't heard of Yamanaka corporations, or know that Tenten...'' Sakura jerked her thumb towards the brunette. ''...daughter of Matichi Kunai was a famous actress,...'' She was just on a roll, just looking at the redheads confused face gave her pleasure. ''Or Hinata, the black haired girl, elder sister of Hanabi Hyuuga, is a famous novel writer, or me...Sakura Haruno, who goes by 'Pink Flame' by my fans, is a fucking famous singer... then you my friend have been living under a rock for YEARS!"

Karin had a suprised look on her face.

''M-my apologies'' She cleared her throat. ''Heres the keys, sorry f-for the wait''

It was Sakuras turn to scoff.

''Finally'' she took the key and dashed off with her friends.

Karin looked at her files.

''Uchiha Manor huh?" Karins heart skipped a beat when she read over the details.

''Those girls, their in trouble'' Karin smirked.

''Well I don't really care if that pink haired bitch gets killed''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

''WERE HERE!"

''Can you please stop yelling, my eardrums are broken'' Ino complained

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted.

Tenten walked past the girls into the mansion.

''OH MY WOW!"

Sakuras frown deepened.

''You don't say anything about her?"

''Nope''

The rosette growled under her breath.

Hinata walked in followed by a proud Ino and a sulking Sakura. When they entered the manor, the three girls were amazed.

''Oh my Kami, this is like a castle!" Sakura yelled.

''It looked much smaller on the picture'' Ino said, pulling out the Uchiha Manor details along with the picture.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

''Read riiight here''

''Three times bigger than...actual...photo''

The other girls laughed at Inos stupidity.

''Yeah, yeah, I get it...I'm not so smart, but how come were just standing here?''

Sakura laughed once more.

''Yeah come on LETS EXPLORE!"

As soon as she heard those words, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata dashed off in different directions.

Sakuta laughed and walked straight as she checked out the house-no, castle- also.

What all girls didn't know, was that a pair of eyes was watching them.

''They have returned, after all these years'' The boy who was watching them, widened his eyes.

''The Queen and the three princesses have finally came back''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok so um yeah, new story, its hard to get suspense goin' in the first chapter. So be patient. Hahaha, I love making Karin a bitch whereever she is, srry if you don't like but, whatever, its my story, critisize if you need. Oh yeah, and Read and Review will ya, or even give me ideas. Sorry if it was scetchy...Ok bye.

-LoveTherapy


	2. First day here

A/N: Ok, so I haven't really worked on this in a while, well I haven't really worked on any stories...sorry. I take a writing class in school now, so you might understand the story better, I hope you do. Anyways time for the second chapter...the summary might change so beware...Oh yeah and watch out for a halloween one shot, Sasusaku of course...either on halloween or a few days earlier. ON WITH THE STORY!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last Time...

The other girls laughed at Inos stupidity.

''Yeah, yeah, I get it...I'm not so smart, but how come were just standing here?''

Sakura laughed once more.

''Yeah come on LETS EXPLORE!"

As soon as she heard those words, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata dashed off in different directions.

Sakuta laughed and walked straight as she checked out the house-no, castle- also.

What all girls didn't know, was that a pair of eyes was watching them.

''They have returned, after all these years'' The boy who was watching them, widened his eyes.

''The Queen and the three princesses have finally came back''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Now...

Sakura threw her things on her bed. Placing her hands on her hips, she turned her head, side to side, to examine her room.

She walked over to the wooden antique dresser that caught her eye. She grazed her fingertips on the dark wood, lifting her hand to blow off some dust. She reminded herself to clean that later. Lookin at the content of the desk, Sakura spotted and picked up a picture frame that sat on it. A woman with lovely black hair and friendly eyes. A man who had a stern gaze, but looked like he could kid around once in a while.

She looked again at the picture, and saw two boys, one who was the oldest had a ponytail, but looked hansome nevertheless. The second boy, whom was the youngest had black hair like the rest of them in the photo, but what made him stand out was how his hair defyed gravity, and looked like a chickens backside.

The pinkette presumed that this was the Uchiha family. She sighed. The youngest boy looked about about her age, the oldest, maybe a few years older. She placed the picture down, still leaning against the dresser. Sakura walked out to the balcony, as the wind brushed her hair. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sighed. She thought about her brother, Sasori. She missed him, he just had to go and die didn't he. Well it was her fault anyways, her family blamed her. 'Sasori' she thought sadly. Tears pricked her eyes, she let them fall while she looked at the oceans view.

Two arms wrapped themselves around her. Her body stiffened.

"I hate to see you cry, so don't cry in front of me"

She swirled around only to be met with nothing. Sakura shook her head violently, and wiped her tears away. Putting a hand to her forehead, she reassured her self.

"It was nothing, just your imagination"

She shook her head again, hearing her stomach growl.

"Mmm, I'm hungry..."

"GIRLS LETS GO GET FOOD IM STARVING" She knew that was right on que, she also knew it was Inos voice. 'Geez what a pig' she thought, before running down stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenten laid on the couch while the others decided on what to eat.

"Let's go to that Okame resturant down the street" Ino said.

"No way, we're going to go get some ramen" Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Right Hinata?"

Hinata stood there awkwardly, and played with her fingers, like she did when they were younger.

Ino laughed.

"See, she agrees with me, Okame here we come!" She stated proudly.

Hinata stood still, and put some of her own ideas down.

"How about we just make dinner here, it'd be a good chance to buy groceries"

Ino snorted.

Sakura scoffed.

"No way" they both replied.

Tenten was hungry, and tired, so she stood up.

Grabbing the phone she punched some numbers in.

The other three looked at her.

Sakura decided to speak. "Tenten who are you calling?" She went ignored. She was about to ask again, but the brunette spoke before her.

"Hello...pizza delivery?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Time for bed" Sakura yawned. Ino stood rigid.

Scraching her blond hair she asked the girls something.

"Hey...um how about, since its the first day here we all sleep together, in the same room?"

"Ino, your such a scardy cat" Tenten stood and turned off the lights. When she turned them back on, Ino and Sakura were holding despretly on to eachother.

"I think Inos right" Sakura stated. "Sleeping in the same room for the first night isn't a bad idea"

Tenten sighed, before laying on the floor next to Hinata.

Ino stretched on the bed, on the left of Sakura. "Goodnight world"

Sakura adjusted herself on the far right side of the bed. "Goodnight"

Tenten who was on the far left, was already asleep, without biding goodnight.

Hinata, was right between Ino and Tenten. She snuggled into the blanket. "Goodnight" She whispered.

The house was peacefull. No sound was emitted except for the light snoring of the four girls. A man stood in the shadow, next to Sakura. Caressing her peacfull face. His gaze was sad, but determined at the same time. In her sleeping state, she self-consiously leaned into his touch.

"Soon Sakura, you'll remember me, you'll be my queen again" He stopped and leaned down to softly kiss her lips. She moaned sleepily and rolled over.

"...I still love you"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Yeah I rock I know...anyways I'm glad I finally got to update this. Maybe alittle short, ok very short, but hey I'm trying, but I'll work to make my chapters longer in the future.

Preview:

Since the others were out, she decided to unpack her things. Hinata sat on the ground and took her clothes out. Her shirt, then pants, color coordinating them in her closet. Opening her drawer to place her socks, bras and- "Nice panties, I kinda thought they would be purple or white, never black"

Hinata turned her head. Sitting indian style on her bed was a blonde boy, who looked to be her age. He waved. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto...mind telling me what your doing in my room?"

A/N: Ohh now I can't even wait for the next chapter...See ya soon.

-LoveTherapy


End file.
